


Oh, The Joys of Being A Parent

by passionegiorno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionegiorno/pseuds/passionegiorno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby won't stop crying and Bokuto decides it's his turn to take care of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Joys of Being A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so don't be too hard on me please. (:  
> But constructive criticism is always welcome!

“Is he supposed to be this loud? All the time?” Bokuto whined, tiredly getting out of bed as the cries from his son woke him up.

“Yes, sadly.” Akaashi sighed.

Their one month old son, Kenta, had begun crying in the middle of the night for about a week now. Both Akaashi and Bokuto expected this, but they didn't expect how extremely tired they'd become because of it.

Akaashi was exempt from work so he could take care of Kenta, but Bokuto wasn't as lucky.  
He was the coach of the local high school volleyball team, and had morning practice everyday at 7:30am.

“I'll take care of him this time. You go back to bed.” Bokuto said, leaning over to give Akaashi a quick kiss on the cheek.

“No, you have to get up in three hours for morning practice. I don't want you to be tired and unfocused during practice so I'll do it.” Akaashi fretted.

Bokuto turned around to look at Akaashi. By now he was starting to get up out of bed.

“Akaashi, you've been handling this for the past three days now. You really need to catch up on your sleep.” Bokuto pointed out.

“But Bokuto-” 

“Keiji.” Bokuto gave him a stern look before turning around and walking down the hall to Kenta's nursery. He heard Akaashi sigh behind him.

Kenta was crying quite loudly, but quieted down a bit as Bokuto leaned over the crib and scooped him up.

“Hey little guy.” Bokuto whispered, slowly rocking Kenta back and forth. He started humming a random lullaby hoping that it would get him to stop crying.

Kenta looked up at his father with his bright golden eyes. Bokuto remembered how excited he was when he found out that the baby had his eyes. He remembered jumping out of his chair excitedly, moving forward to take a closer look.

_“Keiji! Keiji! His eyes! They're just like mine!” Bokuto proclaimed excitedly. There was a bit of silence, and Bokuto looked up at Akaashi. He was surprised at what he found._

_Akaashi had a big smile on his face and looked up at Bokuto._

_“Yeah. I'm glad.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss Bokuto on the lips._

The crying got louder, and Bokuto shook his head a bit, coming back from his daydream. He didn't really have any tricks to get Kenta to stop crying, he'd tried hooting before, but that had just made the crying worse. _What should I do?_ Bokuto wondered. Then suddenly and idea popped into his head.

Bokuto lifted Kenta up into the air(carefully!!) and slowly brought him back down. Looking down at Kenta he was overjoyed to find that Kenta had started giggling, somehow forgetting that he had just cried for a good 20 minutes.

“Oh, was that fun Kenta? Wanna do it again?” Bokuto asked. He smiled widely, relieved that the baby had stopped crying.

Bokuto lifted Kenta up in the air a few more times, Kenta giggling all the while.

After Bokuto brought him back down for the last time, he started rocking him again, slowly lulling the baby to sleep. Leaning over the crib, Bokuto gently set the baby down in his crib and tucked the blanket around him. He put his hand on Kenta's black hair, which he had obviously inherited from Akaashi, and lightly smoothed over his hair. Bending down a bit more, Bokuto placed a kiss on Kenta's forehead, then stood up and watched his son sleep for a bit.

Sighing, Bokuto turned around and walked back to the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, he tip toed to the bed and snuggled in next to Akaashi. He scooted forward a bit against Akaashi's back, and wrapped his arms around him. He felt Akaashi move, then turn around so he could face Bokuto.

“Thank you.” Akaashi murmured with a light smile on his face, giving Bokuto a few kisses before closing his eyes again.

“Anytime.” Bokuto murmured back, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is shorter than I expected. (；☉_☉)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. (:


End file.
